The Shower Escapades
by VirginiaLover
Summary: Bella's had the day from hell, all she wants to do is go home and wash the day away. When she arrives she finds her water has been cut off. What happens when she asks her hot, nerdy neighbor to use his? One-Shot. M for reason.


The Shower Escapades

I'd had a shitty day, no, scratch that, I'd had the day from hell. Nothing I had done came out right. It all started this morning when my alarm decided to have a mind of its own and not go off at six-thirty, instead I found my self waking at seven-twenty. That would have been fine, I would just skip having my shower and eat the emergency yogurt that I kept at the office. I was making great time, everything was perfect, until I went downstairs. The tire I had just replaced was flat. Fuck my life. I waited for roadside assistance, making me thirty minutes late for work, I was never late. I took the yogurt out of the fridge and took a bite, it had expired last week. Then I spilled coffee all over my white shirt, great. All of that I could handle, I was keeping my cool as best I could, that was until I fell causing my heel to break and my skirt to rip all the way up my thigh, and I melted down. Needless to say, my boss sent me home.

I was walking to my car, digging out my keys in a down pour, but I didn't care. There was nothing about this day that could get any worse.

The drive home was uneventful and I made it to my apartment building just fine. I parked in my usual space next to my very hot neighbor, Edward. Since I moved in last year I'd lusted after him. He was always nice and there was something sexy about the black framed glasses he wore and the disheveled hair. He worked from home and did something with computers, he never really gave any details on that.

I waited for the elevator to reach the lobby most likely dripping water on the floor, but I was beyond caring at the moment. All I could think about was getting in a nice hot shower. Nothing sounded better to me at that moment than getting warm. I pulled my coat tighter around me, making sure the tare wasn't visible. The way my day was going that would be my luck.

The elevator dinged as the doors opened and I stepped inside, hitting my floor number. Leaning against the wall, I closed my eyes, willing this day to end well.

Finally I got to my floor, my door right in front of me. I unlocked and walked in, my cat running to greet me, rubbing her furry body against my legs. I took my coat off an hung it in the coat closet and kicked off my shoes and left them in the doorway as I walked to my bedroom to start the shower.

I turned the knob and there was only a dribble of water before it stopped altogether.

I furrowed my brow, confused. "What the.." and then it hit me. I had forgotten to pay my fucking water bill. Shit. Was the universe that against me that they decided today, of all the days, to turn off my water. It was only a few days late, they never turn off that soon. "Fuck."

I stood there thinking about what my options were. I mean, I didn't need to shower, I wanted a shower. That was what I did as soon as I got home after a rough day, it was therapeutic, and after a day like today, I really wanted one. The water was just the icing on the cake for my day. I really didn't know any of my neighbors, except one. I bet Edward would let me use his shower, he was nice enough and he worked from home.

With my mind made up, I headed out of my apartment, not even bothering with shoes. My heart rate picked up as I knocked on his door. Half of me not wanting him to answer and the other, rather slutty side of me, wanted him to.

After a few seconds, the door still hadn't opened and I sighed and turned to leave. The sound of a lock moving made me freeze in my tracks. Not a moment later I was looking at him, hair just as crazy and glasses just as sexy.

"Bella?" he asked, curiosity in his voice as he gave me a once over, his eyes pausing at my ripped skirt. "What happened?"

"I've had a rough day," I replied quietly. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I continued, "I've had the day from hell and my water got cut off and I could really use a shower." I chanced a look at him. He was leaning against the door with an amused expression on his face. "I was was wondering if you would mind if I used yours?"

"Sure." he moved so that I could enter. He had a one bedroom like me, but the layout was different. The kitchen was to my right with stainless steel appliances and shiny black counters. His living room was lined with books and CD's. His couch was against the wall, it looked to be black leather with a guitar propped up against it. The TV was on but it was muted. It was exactly what I would expect, but the complete opposite at the same time.

"The bathroom's through there," he pointed to the on my left. "I'll wash your clothes, just set them on the bed." his eyes once again went to my shirt. "Well, I don't think that needs to be washed." he laughed softly. "Take your time."

"Thank you," I looked into his green eyes, suddenly nervous.

"No problem." he replied with an intense expression on his face. He turned suddenly and went to his closet and took out a button down shirt out. "I thought that you might want something to wear when you get out."  
I took the shirt from him, thanking him once again.

He left me then, closing the door to his room behind him. I let out a breath that I was holding. I looked at his big bed, it was most likely a queen, but it looked bigger at that moment. It was covered with a brown comforter and tan sheets. I wouldn't mind being in that bed; my heart pounded just at the thought.

I undressed and left my clothes on the bed at his suggestion and took the shirt that he had given me into the bathroom with me. I turned that water on as hot as I could stand it then stepped in. The water felt amazing on my skin and I stood there for several minutes just letting wash over me. I used his shampoo and soap, taking my time as I washed. When the water finally got cold was when I finally ripped myself from the stream. I grabbed one of the fluffy white towels that was hanging on the wall and wrapped it around me as I stepped out.

His shirt was lying on the bathroom counter where I left it. I slowly grabbed for it, bringing it to my nose, it smelled like him. I put it on, buttoning it quickly, turning to leave before stopping in my tracks. I didn't have any underwear. I was going to be sitting next to the sexiest man that I had ever seen without panties. Half of me wanted to crawl in a hole and die, and the other half wanted to take advantage of the situation. With my head held high, I made my way out to the living room.

The washer was running, I could hear as I walked out and the TV was unmuted. Edward was there staring at it intently, but he didn't seem like he was really paying attention. I cleared my throat as I took a seat next him, crossing my legs.

"Thank you again." I looked at him.

"You're welcome." he turned his head from what he had been watching at looked at, his gaze lingering as he saw me in his shirt. His eyes turned intense as his tongue came out to wet his lips. My heart started pounding again as I watched him.

Our breathing become erratic as we sat there looking at each other. I had never wanted some one as bad as I wanted him in that moment, and he seemed to be thinking the same thing as he leaned in closer to me.

"Bella," he whispered when our lips were almost touching.

"Edward," I breathed as he closed the distance between us.

His lips were soft as they moved with mine. My hands instinctively went to his hair and gripped it, pulling it slightly, causing him to moan. He took my bottom lip between his, nipping it. I gripped his hair harder as he ran his tongue along it. I opened my mouth as I straddled him. I couldn't remember the last time that anyone kissed me like this, hell, I couldn't remember if anyone had. His lips and tongue felt amazing as they moved with mine. I moaned as I felt his hands on my thighs sliding upward under the hem of the shirt that I was wearing. His hands lips stalled as his hands made it to my bare hips, realizing that I didn't have on any panties.

He pulled back and looked in my eyes with hooded lids. My breathing became shallow as he moved his hand along my skin, stopping just short of where I wanted him. His lips came back as he slid his hand down those last few inches and his fingers came in contact with my clit and started rubbing. I groaned and gripped his hair. My body was going into to sensory overload. Everything he was doing felt amazing.

I whimpered when his hand left me and went back to my hip, gripping it as he stood from the couch. His mouth went to my neck, letting me breath as we landed on the bed. I could feel his erection as hip as he hovered over me.

"Do you want this?" his voice wasn't as smooth as it normally was and he was looking at me like I was his prey.

"Yes," my hands went to his glasses, silently asking if I would remove them. He nodded.

I took them off and placed them on the nightstand. My hands gripped his cheeks as I looked at him. He was just as beautiful without them and I brought his lips back down to mine.

My hands gripped the back of his shirt as I started to drag it up and having little success. He laughed against my lips and pulled away to remove it.

Oh. My. God. I thought that he was hot before, but here, without his shirt, he was perfectly toned. I ran fingers along the lines of his six pack, feeling the muscles tense beneath my fingers. He came back to me then, his lips slowly moving with mine. I felt the buttons coming undone and my heart was racing again. When he got to the last one he pulled back, pushing the shirt open. I sat up so he finish taking it off. I gulped as he took in took in my bare form.

"So beautiful." his hands glided up my sides stopping just under my breasts. I bit my lip when I felt his thumb run across my nipple, it pebbling under his touch. His lips were on mine again in an instant. My head made contact with the pillow as his lips started to move down my neck, over my collar bone, and taking nipple in his mouth, tongue swirling around. I arched my back, hands sliding down his stomach to the undo his jeans.

I pushed them done as far as I could before he finished kicking them off. He hovered over me again, his member against my slick folds.

"Look at me," he whispered as he slid into me. We both moaned in pleasure when started to move in me.

"You feel amazing." he gripped my shoulders and I started to move with him.

Don't get me wrong, I had had sex before, but nothing like this. Everything about this with him was different. Everything felt stronger and I felt connection with him in that moment that I had never felt with any before.

I held onto his shoulders as I felt myself close to coming undone. "Oh God, Edward." I moaned.

"Come for me." he whispered in my ear, making me tumble over the edge.

I threw my head back as I came around him. His hand hit the wall as he came inside me.

He put his forehead against mine as he panted in the aftermath, our skin sticking together. He rolled to the side, taking me with him.

"You know," he started looking at me. "I've wanted to ask you out since you moved in."

"Why didn't you?"

"I chickened out every time I saw you." he replied, running his thumb along my lips.

"Just for the record," I propped my head on my hand. "I would have said yes."

"Well, in that case. You would do me the honor of joining me for dinner?" he smiled at me.

"Yes," I giggled as he pulled me in for round two.


End file.
